Bunny Ears
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: Izuku has been training under Miruko for years now, but what started out as admiration bloomed into something more. (IzuRumi fic)


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, please support the official release.**

 **Note: I know that this is probably the crackiest of crackships, but bear with me. I made this up in a random bout of inspiration and for a challenge in a subreddit lol. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Bunny Ears

It's hard to believe it's been two years since I started training with Rumi Usagiyama, Rabbit Hero Miruko. I joined her agency after studying several different Pro Heroes and their fighting styles. When I searched for the more hand to hand oriented heroes, Miruko-sensei stuck out as someone who primarily fought with kicks. With that in mind, I went to her agency in hopes of getting some advice. Miruko-sensei acted less than interested, but in the end, she actually forced me to become her intern in exchange for training. Even though it was obvious she just wanted a chore boy, Miruko-sensei stuck by her word and began teaching me her technique.

Miruko-sensei has always been brash and blunt, speaking her mind without regard to others. She reminds me a bit of Kacchan, but with more control over her anger. When I first started interning at her agency, I was worried what kind of treatment she might put me through. And while Usagiyama-san was relentless, she was also attentive and effective in her approach to teaching me her combat style. In the two years that I've worked under her, I've learned a lot, and I am very thankful to her for everything she's done for me.

Outside of training, Miruko-sensei liked to treat me like an errand boy. It was obvious that she would take some amusement out of ordering me around at first, but that was fine. I was asking her to devote time to teaching me personally, so I would never complain. Eventually she eased up and would stick to mostly teasing me. She knew how bad I was with girls, and liked to make me sweat over it. The first few months were hard when dealing with this, but eventually I was able to contain my nervousness around her better. When I started to react less, she began to ease up, thankfully.

It was a good thing, too. Because somewhere along the line, I started to… f-feel a certain way about her.

Miruko-sensei is brash, but passionate. She's worked hard to move her way toward the top, surpassing Best Jeanist and Edgeshot to the Number Three spot. The longer I trained and worked under Miruko-sensei, I started to become drawn to the passion she so fervently displayed.

Despite her blunt attitude, she still acted with kindness to those saved by her efforts. Even when I was having a lot of difficulty learning some of her moves, she never gave up on me. When I began to perform her techniques more naturally, she started to smile in a way that filled me with warmth.

"Yo, Deku! What'cha standin' around for? Gear up, we're goin' out for patrol."

"Yes, Miruko-sensei! I'll go change right now!"I quickly moved to the changing room, pulling my Hero Suit out of my locker.

It was only recently that I became aware of how I felt. I know that it's impossible, and that there was no way that she could feel the same. Still, I can't bring myself to stop coming to her training or helping out around the agency. Instead, I'll just bury how I feel. Maybe it'll begin to go away if I do.

Besides, with only two months left at UA, I'll soon be starting my Hero Team with Uraraka-san, Iida-kun and Tsu-chan. When that happens, I won't be able to visit her as often. Plus she hates Hero Teams, so she probably won't want to see much of me either.

 _Yeah… She won't want to see me..._

Still, just the thought of seeing less of Miruko-sensei made my heart sink.

I Shook my head, trying to push the thought asided. _I'd better not keep her waiting, or she'll make me do double the training tomorrow._ I pulled off my shirt before slipping the bottoms on first.

"Hey, Deku! You're friggin' slow!" I hear her from the door, tensing up as I snap my head back. Miruko-sensei has never been one to care about my privacy, often popping in while I'm changing like this. Now was no exception as I saw Miruko-sensei leaning against the frame of the door.

"M-M-Miruko-sensei! J-Just give me a minute a-and I'll be out!"

Despite my words, Miruko-sensei just stares at me, her face unreadable. I can feel my face heating up as she watches me. Much to my dismay, a devious grin spreads across her lips.

"Man, look at you~! You've certainly gotten bigger since starting here, huh?" Miruko-sensei laughs, walking up to me casually as if I weren't half naked.

"M-Miruko-sensei, please! I'm-"

I freeze the moment I feel her hands trail up my stomach, my mind going numb as my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You've gotten way more toned in the last year, huh? I guess seein' ya everyday made me miss your progress!" she points out, squeezing my shoulders then my biceps. I'm barely able to squeak out a response, Miruko-sensei's hands paralyzing me with their touch.

 _I'm trying to supress my feelings, but she doesn't make it easy!  
_

"Of course, you're still not as toned as me," Miruko laughs, finally pulling her hands away from me and allowing me to breath. "Though one thing that pisses me off is that you got taller. You were barely bigger than I am before you got here."

That was true enough. Miruko-sensei was always short despite her… fit figure, standing at a short 5 foot 2. When I started working with her, I was 5'5, but I've grown by four inches since then. I actually look like I tower over her, now.

"W-Well… I-I was just a first-year student, after all…"

"Yeah, that's true. Still, you haven't really fixed that stutter, eh? Not to mention you're still a pansy around girls," Miruko-sensei laughed again, making me hunch over as her words stung at me. But before I can wallow any further, I'm shocked when I feel a hand smack against my butt hard, making me stand up straight and yelp.

"M-Miruko-sensei!"

"Come on, hurry up and finish getting ready! The sun's gonna go down soon and we're gonna miss our chance!" She said, turning her back to me and sauntering off. I try not to let my eyes wander.

"M-Miss what chance?"

"Don't worry about it and hurry up!" Before I can push further, she slams the door behind her shut. All I can do is sigh, pulling on the upper half of my Hero Suit and prepare to head out.

 _Maybe… instead of suppressing how I feel… I should just enjoy what time with Miruko-sensei I have left._

* * *

I don't know why she brought me here, but Miruko-sensei lead me to the rooftop of the agency. Usually we head out on the street like usual, but she said to shut up and follow her instead. Perhaps she wanted to see the view, the orange dyed sky casting a beautiful hue on the city as the sun started to set over the horizon.

"I'm not one for admirin' big sceneries like this, but this one's a beaut, huh?"

I look at Miruko-sensei from the side. While I would agree to the scenery being breathtaking, I was having trouble peeling my eyes away from her back. Her beautiful figure, her confident posture, her toned features. Her long silky white hair.

"Y-Yeah… beautiful…"

I've always been good at hiding the fact that I've stared several times, but if she were to look back, it would be hard to deny what I was looking at.

"Hey."

Her voice startles me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yes?"

"You graduate soon, right? Two months or so?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be a fully licensed Hero, soon enough," I say, the thought bringing an excited smile to my face. Despite my other struggles, I'm still pumped to finally get my official license.

"Ho~, congrats," Miruko-sensei said, though her voice doesn't have that usual spark of energy to it. "And? Once you graduate, what's the plan? You haven't told me yet."

It was hard to answer that question. I was afraid of her reaction, in all honesty. I didn't want to feel the sting of rejection, even if indirectly. But I couldn't very well hide it from her. She deserved an honest answer.

"W-Well… me and three other classmates are going to be forming a Hero Team to start, and-"

"Hah?! A Hero Team?!" Miruko snapped, twisting back to look at me with disappointment. "That's for weaklings! I know you don't need that kinda crap!"

"I-It's just to start! Besides, with a Hero Team, we'll be able to more efficiently save people as well as combating threats!"

"Tch. Even if it's just a start, it pisses me off to hear," Miruko-sensei huffs, turning her back to me again. I was expecting that kind of reaction, releasing a sigh as I let silence-

"You should come be my sidekick."

I blinked, looking at Miruko-sensei's back in shock as I hear her utter those words. I half think that I imagined it since Miruko-sensei has never even given the idea of a sidekick a thought.

"Wh-What?"

"What are you, deaf? I said come be my sidekick!" Miruko-sensei said, turning to me fully and placing her hands on her hips. She actually seemed excited, a large grin plastered on her face. "You'd get better experience that way and you'll see how a Hero handles things alone!"

I'm so stunned by her words, I don't speak at first. I never expected Miruko-sensei to make an offer like that. I thought she might give me the cold shoulder after hearing about my Hero Team. Instead, she's offering me a position at her side. She wanted me to stay with her.

Hearing her ask that honestly made me happy.

But still, part of me couldn't do that. Not because I was opposed to the idea of being a sidekick. Since I was new, it was expected to do that kind of thing as a way to prepare for larger endeavors. But still, being her sidekick meant that I would always be behind her. I didn't want that.

"I… I can't do that."

"Huh?! Why not?! It should be just fine!"

"B-Because if we're going to work together, I want to be treated like your equal, Miruko-sensei. Not like your sidekick…"

Those words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I suppose Miruko-sensei's blunt attitude rubbed off on me in some way. Having said it straight, I decided to commit, standing tall and staring back into her eyes.

I can see Miruko-sensei's eyes widen, taken off-guard by my statement. After it passes, a neutral frown rests back on her lips, the Pro Hero turning back around to look at the dipping sun.

"Tch. My equal, huh? And how would you do that?"

"I… I'd be willing to become your partner. Not your sidekick, but your partner."

I'm not sure where I'm finding this courage. My feelings for Miruko-sensei were spilling out, wanting to be acknowledged as someone who could stand at her side. I wasn't sure why or how it happened, but my heart decided to go all in.

"Hah! A partner. That's no better than being part of a Hero Team, you know? Just the idea pisses me off," Miruko-sensei huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, but… it's the only way I can stay by your side and be okay with it. Maybe I'm asking too much, but… it's the best I can do. But… if you hate the idea that much, I won't push it."

I was being selfish. We both were, really. But I wanted her acknowledgement no matter what. I wouldn't get that while being her sidekick.

"... I'll tell you what. Let's fight."

My eyes widen, my body stiffening. That wasn't the direction I wanted to take this.

"B-But-"

"You want to be my equal, right?" Miruko-sensei cut me off, turning to me fully before she started to stoop low. It was a familiar pose she did when she was getting ready to pounce right into a fight. "Prove you are. If you lose, you gotta become my sidekick. If you win, I'll acknowledge you as an equal."

My throat dried at the conditions of victory and failure. I didn't want to fight Miruko-sensei. But knowing her, this was the only sure way to earn her respect. And, with what was at stake, I couldn't very well say no. Her acknowledgement meant everything to me at this moment. I hated the idea of earning it this way, but I would do what I had to.

"Okay. I'll take you on, Miruko-sensei. I'll make you acknowledge me."

I took a fighting stance, mirroring that of a Muay Thai boxer. Miruko-sesnsei had taught me a lot about all the different styles of kicks she learned the most from, but Muay Thai was my favorite style to fall on among them.

"Heh. We'll see about that, Deku. Now show me whatcha got!" She rocketed toward me, her powerful legs kicking up a dust cloud in her wake.

"I will! _Full Cowling: 40%_!"

Our fight lasted for only twenty minutes, though it felt like an eternity. I had the slight edge in speed and strength, but Miruko-sensei had the skill and experience. We traded kicks several times, though she landed more than I was able to deliver. The trade off was that because my kicks were stronger, the damage I did when they landed was enough to start mounting as the fight went on.

In the end, we both fell on our backs before the fight could finish.

Our bated breaths filled the air, neither one of us having the strength to get back up to finish the fight. Bruises stung my body with pain under my Hero suit as well as one across my left cheek. Still, I felt better knowing that I was at least able to tie with Miruko-sensei.

"J-Just as I expected from you, Miruko-sensei. You're so strong…"

"Tch. Please, I couldn't even beat my own student. It pisses me off," Miruko-sensei huffed out, upset by the result of the fight. "But still, you learned a lot of what I had to teach. You're definitely not a failure as a student…"

 _A student, huh?_

I shouldn't be upset about hearing that from her. But I am.

"Still, it really pisses me off. I can't… lose to you."

I tilt my head up to see Miruko-sensei slowly pushing off the ground, raising herself to her feet.

"Not to a stuttery, jittery kid like you. You always get so nervous and act so meek."

She started limping toward me, though I'm only able to sit up and watch as she approached.

"You were just some brat who walked in my office, beggin' to get better. When I first saw you, I thought that you were just a wimp with no spine, thinkin' that if he trains under the best that it'll magically make him better."

She's standing right in front of me, her eyes narrowed as she stopped. While I should be worried about what she planned to do next, all I could do was feel the barbs in her words, each one crushing the feelings that spilled out from my heart.

"But… you ended up bein' ballsy. You had a lotta ' you work hard made me wanna do twice as much. It pisses me off that you're the one who started inspiring me."

I blinked, taken off guard by her sudden compliments. As I look back up at her though, Miruko-sensei suddenly shoves me on the ground, putting her weight behind her arms as she pinned me by the shoulders.

"And before I knew it… I…" Miruko-sensei grit her teeth, sweat trailing down her face as she looked for the words.

"Damn it, you're just a brat! You're younger than me and you still act like a pansy!" she suddenly shouted in my face, causing me to raise a brow in confusion. "S-So why, damn it…"

"M-Miruko-sensei, wha-what-"

"Why the hell do I fuckin' **love you** so damn much?!"

… _Huh?_

"... Huh?"

"Gragh! Finally! I hate holdin' that kinda shit in!" Miruko-sensei huffs, a brief sense of relief crossing her face. Despite her usual confident expression, her cheeks were actually red, flustered by her confession.

Her confession.

To me.

That she Loved me.

"Eh?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me! I said I love you, bastard!" Miruko-sensei declared, glaring down at me despite the building heat in her face. "I-I don't know what happened, but somehow you weaseled your way into my heart! I couldn't stand sayin' nothin' about it though, so I just let it out!"

"M-Miruko-sensei… I..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's unprofessional and whatever shit. I'm older than you and all that crap. I get that, alright?! But it had to be said! So go ahead, you can run off if you-"

"I-I love you too!"

It seemed like my heart was in control of my mouth today, my face becoming red as a tomato as I finally admitted my own feelings to Miruko-sensei. What I said had actually made her silent, her eyes shining with a vulnerability that I've never seen before in her. The strength in her arms eased up, allowing me to sit up again while she got on a knee close to me.

"R-Really?"

The hesitation in her voice is also new to me. But with our feelings on the table, I wouldn't hold back.

"O-Of course! You're so passionate and strong, but caring! I think you're incredible! So incredible that I… t-th-that I fell in love with you!" I had snapped my eyes shut as I confessed, but quickly opened them back up to see her reaction.

Miruko-sensei just stared back at me in utter shock, possibly still processing what had just occurred. I was still processing, if I was honest.

I had confessed.

 **We** had confessed.

She suddenly began to laugh, a laugh so joyful to my ears I couldn't stop a smile from forming. She wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, giving me a beautiful smile.

"Well… You certainly got your balls back, huh? Confessin' to your sensei like that."

"O-Only thanks to you. B-But… that's why I wanted to be acknowledged as an equal," I explained, causing her to raise a brow. "Because… how could I be a man that you'd… even consider a man if I couldn't stand next to you?"

"Heh. You idiot," Miruko-sensei reached forward, cupping my cheek and leaning in closer.

"I've always known you were a man who could stand at my side. I just didn't wantcha to leave it."

And before I can react, Miruko-sensei kissed me on the lips. It was nothing explicit, but pure in its delivery. I was stunned for a moment, but found my head leaning forward, meeting her with equal passion. I'd never kissed a girl before, no less an older woman like this. But it made me feel the warmest I ever have.

Miruko-sensei slowly broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against mine and grinning. "Heh. You know, for your first, you didn't do too bad."

"H-How-"

"How do you think?"

"... Good point."

"Heh, not that that's a problem now, huh?" Miruko-sensei said, a heavy flirtatious tone in her voice as she took a seat next to me. We scooted back to the wall, letting our backs rest as she leaned on my shoulder, her bunny ears folding forward to avoid getting in my face. We let our emotions calm, settling into the idea of us. We turned our gazes forward, watching as the remaining bit of sun made its descent under the horizon.

"So... We're…"

"Yup. We're lovers, now," Miruko-sensei told me without hesitation, causing me to steam at the mere mention. "No backin' out, now. You're mine."

"H-Heh, okay, Miruko-sensei. I am."

"Hey, enough with that," she huffs, jabbing my side with her knuckles. "We're datin' now, so address me like a woman, not your teacher."

"O-Oh, okay… U-Usagiya-"

"Idiot, try using my first name. Or a cute nickname if you can," She tells me, grinning up at me mischievously. "Izu-kun~."

I feel my heart skip a beat, my face beginning to steam as she addressed me so casually. Miruko-sensei begins to laugh, hugging my arm against her chest and leaning into my shoulder again.

"Come on now, we just kissed! You can do it!"

I take a deep breath, snapping my eyes shut as I forced the first thing that came to mind out.

"U.. U-Usagi-chan…"

I can't help but become pensive when she's silent, daring to open an eye and see her reaction. Much to my surprise, the nickname actually made her blush, staring up at me with wide eyes before breaking out into laughter again.

"There, now you're gettin' it! If you're gonna be my boytoy, you better start gettin' braver," She declares, and despite my steaming red face, I couldn't help but laugh.

From then on, my former teacher and I started dating. I stuck to joining my friends on a Hero Team, but never neglected to spend time with Usagi-chan. Even when our relationship came to light, we stayed together without fail. And the day that I became the World's Greatest Hero, Usagi-chan was standing right there next to me.

 **The end.**

 **Alright, that's the end of that! I know that this seems like a HUGELY uncalled for ship, but as I said at the beginning, I made it after a bout of inspiration after seeing a post on the subreddit for MHA shipping lol. The reason I picked Miruko was because I absolutely LOVE her design. I think out of most female characters in anime, she's definitely at the top of my list, even if we don't know much about her as of yet.**

 **I used what little info we have on her to make this one-shot, and I hope I did well with it. I tried to make it as believable as possible, even if the ship itself is the furthest thing from canon lol But anyways, I hope you all like it, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Later!**

 **P.S. Bunny Ears is my name for the ship since, you know, she has bunny ears and his costume has bunny ears-you get it, it makes sense. (don't judge me)**


End file.
